


strawberry mentos

by eggi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hugs, Morning Kisses, Moving On, Multi, Overcoming Trauma, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pains me not to write angst but here we are, theyre finally happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggi/pseuds/eggi
Summary: komaeda and hinata take the time they need to finally be teenagers again, and what better way than to exchange a kiss after eating the others' preferred candy?in which komaeda and hinata are being incredibly cheesy.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 20
Kudos: 66





	1. morning kisses

The morning was a good one. 

Komaeda could feel it, if Hinata’s current less-work-driven motives were anything to tell. Komaeda smiles a bit, prying himself from the warm cocoon he had made from the blanket on the bed, starting to walk over to Hinata. 

Hinata shifts his head slightly to acknowledge Komaeda, and he feels his heart swell when Hinata gives a smile. He had obviously not drank coffee yet, if his disheveled appearance was anything to go by. His expression was dazed, almost lost, and Komaeda couldn't resist sliding over and pressing a kiss to Hinata’s forehead. 

“Good morning,” Hinata murmurs, leaning into Komaeda’s touch. Komaeda’s brain is traitorous, the constant word ‘domestic’ floating around his head and ringing like a bell. His face flushes, a dopey smile making its way onto his face. “What’s with the expression?” Hinata jabs, voice taking a defensive undertone. “I just said good morning.” 

Komaeda hums, lowering his head onto Hinata’s shoulder wistfully, letting Hinata’s hand run through his hair comfortingly. “It’s just nice,” Komaeda sighs out happily. “I’m grateful to have you, Hinata.” He admits wholeheartedly, doting eyes meeting Hinata’s, resulting in his beloved turning his gaze away in a fluster. 

“You’re always talking about it.” Hinata muses, narrowing his eyes once his gaze returned to Komaeda. “We’ve been dating for a year or so now, get used to it.” Hinata tries shifting to make another batch of coffee for Komaeda, but Komaeda merely tugs Hinata back from the coffee machine. Hinata groans, yanking Komaeda’s hair lightly. “Get off of me, you oaf. I need to make coffee.” 

Komaeda pretends to wipe away tears, putting the back of his hand dramatically onto his forehead. “You wound me, Hinata, have you no empathy?” Hinata snorts, swatting at Komaeda as soon as he was able to slink away from his grasp. 

“You’re going to complain all day if you’re tired, you know,” Hinata responds in faux exasperation, sipping his own coffee with a pleasant hum before continuing. “You’d get clingy again and drag me off to take a nap again. You know that, right?” Komaeda stares at Hinata as if he had just broadcasted his confided secrets to the entire world, and Hinata gives an awkward smile. 

“Blunt as always, Hinata.” Komaeda breathes out, taking Hinata’s free hand to admire it. Hinata smiles, tilting his head to give Komaeda a chaste peck on the lips with a hum of affirmation. Komaeda nearly melts there and then, and if Hinata’s indignant yelp was any indication, Komaeda almost dragged him down with him. “I love you,” He says happily, and Hinata flushes a bit, helping Komaeda stand up straight again. 

Hinata takes the coffee made for Komaeda, pouring it into his mug before handing it over. Komaeda smiles, taking a sip of the bitter coffee. Except he forgot it was freshly brewed and it was hot. Komaeda chokes, clearing his throat as he grimaces, scalding his tongue. Hinata would have laughed, but since he was just woken up and didn’t feel like being analytical that day, panics. He fusses over Komaeda once again, hand resting at the back of his neck where his hair was while trying to ever-so-gently pry open his mouth. 

Komaeda starts laughing while Hinata rolls his eyes. “I was just worried.” He huffs, although his doting actions implied something other than worry. “Stop doing that.” Komaeda merely responds as if he was clueless, which prompts a small hit on his head and a ‘you know what’ stare from Hinata. Komaeda almost wheezes, but Hinata taking his mug of coffee interrupts him. 

“I was going to drink that.” Komaeda interjects calmly, an almost accusatory stare roaming Hinata’s facial expression. Hinata glares back, heterochromic eyes practically challenging him to argue with him further. Komaeda makes a dramatic show of closing his mouth and ‘zipping it’. Hinata sighs, energy oozing from him as if Komaeda sucked the life from him with his theatrics. 

“You annoy me a lot,” Hinata seethes playfully, and when Komaeda took on a kicked puppy expression, “but I love you.” followed the response instantaneously. Komaeda feels another dopey smile stretch across his gaunt, pale, disgusting face, and he presses a long kiss to Hinata’s cheek, arms splaying around him in a hug. If his heart skipped a beat when Hinata readjusts to kiss him on the lips and slips a hand around his shoulder, he would wholeheartedly yell it from the rooftops; because yes, he was indeed in love with the ambiguous beauty of Hajime Hinata. 

He was certain, this morning was beyond good, and he’d treasure the day like he was a dying man.


	2. strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> komaeda ends up finding something peculiar that reminds him of hinata, so he can't resist picking it up. the results are more than what he hoped for.

Finally, after god knows how long of just sitting around with chaste kisses and love confessions, Komaeda and Hinata step foot outside of their (rebuilt) cabin, hand linked in the others’ adoringly. 

Breakfast went as it would have. It lit up Komaeda’s spirit to see Hinata so happy seeing everyone alive and well; to see Hinata’s chest swell with pride knowing that he had done that. That he had helped them live, despite it being a year or more (he couldn’t care to remember, he probably had it in his calendar) since the killing game. 

It made everyone happy to see Owari eating healthily again, or the victims and killers of the godforsaken killing game getting along, or even the more obvious fact that everything finally seemed to be peaceful. That their tropical island felt real. That nothing was a simulation anymore and they could finally be young again. 

Breakfast was nice. Hanamura refrained from being sexual again (which he was improving on, thank the lord) and made an exquisite meal. He still felt guilt from the murder, even after they were all recovering and in the aftermath of healing, and strives to prove his worth as the Ultimate Chef. Such hope would have made Komaeda weak in the knees - which it did, funnily enough - but he didn’t need to marvel over ultimates and talent anymore. 

He’d learned that from Hajime, anyways. 

୧ʚ🍓

Komaeda walked through Rocketpunch Market, eyes analyzing anything he could take/purchase. Nothing caught his attention, until he had spotted a collection of… mentos. Of strawberry flavored variety. 

He smiles gently, an almost nostalgic feeling sweeping over him of the memory of his first official date with Hinata, where he mentioned (quite bashfully) that he liked orange tiktaks and mentos, specifically the strawberry. Komaeda sighs wistfully, stepping towards the candy with an attentive gaze. 

Komaeda was never a fan of sweets or candies (aside from a handful or so), always preferring something savory, but he does like indulging sometimes. Despite how sickly sweet the candy must have been, he checks the shelf life, realizing they weren’t going to go bad (to some miracle and some unknown reason why candy of all things was on this once deserted island. Maybe Naegi sent it with their usual monthly shipments?) any time soon, and pockets it for his own usage. 

As he walks along the newly renovated path made of gravel and pavement, he allows himself to tear a small opening in the crevice of the mentos, in which the mento at the top he had somehow missed fell out, falling into a nook or cranny of some gravel. When Komaeda went to pick it up for himself, hoping that it wasn’t dirtied, he slipped on a loose piece of rock and almost fell immediately down onto his back. Thankfully, Nidai was around to heft him up by grabbing the back of his hoodie (with quite a lot of force), yanking him up to help regain his footing. 

Komaeda takes a slight moment from the sheer force Nidai exuberated, and he turns to give him a passive smile. “Thank you, Nidai,” Komaeda breathes out. “you didn’t have to. Perhaps it was a stroke of my good luck that you came around right when I lost my balance. I’m such a klutz, aren’t I?” 

Nidai instead gives him a boisterous grin, practically oozing trust that Komaeda would have been reluctant to believe was targeted at him. “It’s no problem, Komaeda!” He yells out, voice reflecting how enthusiastic he was in… less favorable ways. “I’m glad I was around to help! What’s a team manager if they’re unable to bring up their teams in spirit and physically?” 

Komaeda feels a bigger smile quirk onto his face, likely a result of Nidai’s overwhelming personality. “Ah, but of course. However, you’re not only entitled to a team manager.” Komaeda points out. It was almost ironic how weird those words were coming from Komaeda’s mouth. A year ago, maybe even half, he would be frothing at the mouth and equating the ultimates to their talents. He was almost enthusiastic that he was progressing, a small thought of Hinata being proud flashing in the back of his head for a brief moment. 

“Of course not!” Nidai booms, barking a laugh and slapping Komaeda’s back a bit too hard, almost sending him reeling. “Sorry, Komaeda. Forgot how frail you are!” He laughs a bit again, resting his huge hand on his shoulder as Komaeda is left with the aftereffects of the hit, shuddering. 

“It’s alright,” Komaeda waves off. “I’m doing preferably a lot better with health. Besides, I should be able to take a few hits or so from you, no?” He admits, a bit of a playful challenge setting in the undertones of his voice. It was no secret that Komaeda was leaning more to educating himself in self defense, seeing how frail he and his luck was, and he had to thank Nidai for teaching him even the slightest fighting mechanisms. 

“Now that’s the spirit!” Nidai almost slaps him again, but halts just in time to merely give him a thumbs up in replacement. “You’re learning well, Komaeda! Keep it up!” Nidai takes time to assess Komaeda (finally) and his attention is drawn to the bright pink wrapped candy in his hand. “I never took you for one who likes sweets. Did you change your mind on them?” 

Komaeda denies this with a shake of his head. “No, I’m still not a fan of sweets yet. I don’t think I will in the future, honestly,” He chuckles, bringing a hand to his chin in thought. “However, I did end up thinking of one conversation with Hinata when seeing the candy, so I wondered…” He trails off, hoping for Nidai to connect the dots, which he thankfully did. 

“I see!” Nidai brings a fisted hand down onto his own splayed palm in an act of realization. “I wish you luck, Komaeda! I hope you and Hinata fare well!” Komaeda responds with a brief wave goodbye as Nidai walks off to do some training with Akane, probably. Or maybe even renovate and construct more on the island?

Otherwise, he stares at the candy in his hand, taking one from the package and putting one in his mouth, the taste of artificial strawberry flavoring sticking to his tongue, plaguing his mouth with the undeniable remnants of eating something sweet in the morning. He grimaces ever so slightly, staring at the contents with distaste before walking along the path, wishing he hadn't eaten it so early in the day. Maybe he'd take a moment to garden... it had been a while, after all.

୧ʚ🍓

Komaeda, once finished with gardening, walks back into the shared cottage with Hinata, a smile drifting onto his face subconsciously. Komaeda had a green thumb, if it weren’t apparent from the numerous plants strayed around the room. Hinata had mentioned lightheartedly to put them all in a corner together with light with no rhyme or reason, and Komaeda had never been more offended at a suggestion. 

The plants were growing well, thankfully, with Hinata’s luck coexisting with his own, nothing bad would happen to them. His heart swells with gratitude, simply sitting and admiring the plants he had grown alongside Hinata. The click of the door opening and closing alerts him again, and he turns around to see Hinata, barely sweating with a smile on his face. His heart swells again. 

“Hi, Ko,” Hinata greets, worming his way over to Komaeda, hands resting leisurely on Komaeda’s waist with his chin on his shoulder. “Tending to the plants?” Komaeda gives a breathy laugh, touching the stem of one with precaution before turning to Hinata to press a small kiss to his nose. 

“Not really. I was just admiring them momentarily until you came.” Hinata flushes, frowning a bit until Komaeda laughs again. “It’s okay, we have the whole day now, right? What were you doing?” Hinata hums, closing his eyes in memory. Komaeda was well aware he had talent to recite all of what he did in a second flat, despite everything he probably did, but it never ceased to amaze him how much Hinata avoided using Izuru. It was refreshing, to say the least. 

“I helped Nidai heft around materials. A new shipment from Naegi was told to come today, but it didn’t, so we spent a while just gathering things from the beach to make something.” Komaeda’s attention perks at that, raising a brow and nodding once to signal Hinata to continue. “We were thinking about making a greenhouse for plants and edible shit if we were able to request it from Naegi.” 

Komaeda hums an affirmative, smile creeping onto his face. “If you stay at that greenhouse longer than in bed with me in the morning, I will be ripping it apart.” Hinata threatens halfheartedly, and Komaeda laughs again, stomach fluttering with butterflies. 

“I would never dream of it. Although, maybe I will start waking up earlier to get away from you and start tending to plants more....” He hums in fake thought, cracking up once Hinata gave him a slightly betrayed expression. “Kidding, kidding! I wouldn’t think of you as the type to get jealous over some plants, Hinata.” 

Hinata huffs, rolling his eyes. “I wouldn’t. It was funny seeing you try finding a response to my teasing but you got wind of that too quickly and now I’m just pushing my luck.” He sulks momentarily before poking at Komaeda. “What are you doing?” 

Komaeda turns over, pinching Hinata’s cheek lovingly (but also condescendingly), “Aww, look at you. I just told you I was admiring the plants, Hinata.” Hinata flails in dramatics - if slapping Komaeda’s hand slightly counted as such - and furrows his brows. 

“Don’t touch me, I see dirt underneath your fingernails. Go clean up, jeez.” Komaeda laughs, standing up and making his way to the bathroom, making a singular comment about how he sounded like Koizumi, wondering bemusedly if he was spending time with her more often. (He probably was.) Once Komaeda washed his hands, he returned to Hinata pulling him to the bed, making him rest in his lap as he carded his hands through his hair in a mimic to the motion he had done in the morning. 

Komaeda hums, turning over to Hinata, giving a longer kiss before practically melting in his hold once more. Hinata blinks, expression mimicking shock before trying to pull Komaeda in for a kiss again. “What’s up, Hinata?” Komaeda muses, allowing Hinata to indulge himself, amused by his antics. 

Hinata hums for a bit, kissing Komaeda again before licking his lip slightly, making Komaeda choke back laughter. “...You taste like mentos.” Komaeda perks up in realization, a smile creeping onto his face as he gets continuously kissed on his mouth. “Did you eat them? I thought you didn’t like sweets.” 

Komaeda laughs a bit more, leaning into Hinata more. “I did. I found them around and I wanted to surprise you. I didn’t think I’d get kissed so much by you just because I ate a candy you liked.” Komaeda teases, pecking Hinata once more. 

“Shut up.” Hinata grumbles, face flushing before humming contentedly. “But I do like the taste of mentos on you. Are there more?” He turns over to Komaeda slightly, expectation sparkling in his eyes. Komaeda feels his face grow warm, matching Hinata as the latter laughs. 

“I’m not sure, I found one packet. I have more mentos in it, though, but I’m pretty sure Naegi could give some amount of candy if we asked alongside some other materials we need…” Komaeda offers, his smile growing wider at how Hinata seemed to light up at the thought. “Who knew that I could get more kisses from you had I decided to eat mentos?” 

“No, I was just curious and didn’t feel like using the talents Izuru had to analyze it.” Hinata responds, tone equivalent to a teacher, as amusing as it was. Komaeda gives a smirk, and Hinata furrows his brows at the implications. “The flavor, I mean.” 

Komaeda puts his hands up in surrender. “Whatever you say, Hinata.” Hinata briefly glowers at him. “Kidding, kidding~ I’ll make sure to buy more of these when I have the chance. Maybe with my luck I could find some around.” Komaeda shuffles, moving to leave, but Hinata tugs him back gently to peck him again, smiling ever so slightly. 

“Are you sure you don’t want the mentos itself?” Komaeda jokes, mirth in his tone as he opts to rest his chin in his splayed palm. “Or do you just want to kiss me that bad?” Hinata flushes once more before rolling his eyes, mumbling something unintelligible. 

“You’re going to sleep on the couch if you make another comment like that again.” Hinata threatens half-heartedly, and Komaeda laughs, allowing himself to be kissed over and over, smiling. 

It was nice being pampered over, he supposed, although maybe this position was cramping his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDN'T EDIT/REREAD THIS, SO IF THERE ARE ANY ERRORES I APOLOGIZE AHEAD OF TIME

**Author's Note:**

> hihi!!! thakn you for reading HAHFHKDKJFS  
> one of my multichapter fics, wrote this a MONTh back and never finished it so here it is!!! rejoice 
> 
> sorry for how bad this is, posting this currently around 12 am and im' very sorry this is sall filler i will get to the starwberry mentos part later <33 thak for readindg


End file.
